


Camping Trip: Destiel

by NerdInATrenchcoat



Series: Camping Trip [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Cute, Fluff, M/M, goofy cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdInATrenchcoat/pseuds/NerdInATrenchcoat
Summary: Boys go on a camping trip together, Cas is very literal and cares about wildlife.





	Camping Trip: Destiel

Dean watched as his younger-yet taller-brother ran up through the woods with his boyfriend's camera.  
"Haha, thatta boy Sammy!" He looked over at Cas who was actually admiring the scenery like they said they would. Cas then turned to Dean and smiled, "It's lovely out here, isn't it? Amongst nature, God's greatest creation."  
Dean gave a small smile back and began digging through his bag, "All this walking is making me hungry."  
Cas chuckled as he watched Dean take a bite of a Slim Jim, "You're always hungry, Dean."  
Dean then offered some to Cas, who politely declined, saying he would have the PB & J he brought once they made camp for the night.  
After some mostly quiet time walking through the woods, with the exception of the crinkling of Dean's snack, he then pulled out a bag of colorful candies and opened it.  
"I thought it was Gabriel who was supposed to have the sweet tooth," Cas teased.  
Dean rolled his eyes, "No Cas, these aren't for eating. I actually almost forgot."  
Cas watched curiously as Dean proceeded to drop several M&M's on the path behind them.  
"If you're trying to attract squirrels I wouldn't recommend chocolate candy, perhaps something nuttier would suffice."  
Dean chuckled, ignoring Cas's seriousness, "I'm leaving a trail, in case we get lost. Better than breadcrumbs."  
"I apologize, that's actually quite clever. But I am still concerned for the health of the local wildlife." Cas furrowed his brow slightly.  
Dean wrapped an arm around Cas's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, buddy, I'm sure Bambi will be just fine."  
Cas sighed and rested his head on Dean's shoulder, "If you say so."  
They both kept sweet smiles as they continued their relaxing hike through nature.

Soon the men came upon a small clearing with their brother's bags and tent all set up.  
"Huh, wonder where Sam and Gabe ran off to." Dean put down his stuff and then helped Cas with his.  
"Perhaps they too, went to admire the scenery," he replied with a grin.  
Dean shook his head, "Might as well start setting up. Whattya say, you get the tent and I'll start a fire?"  
Cas shifted back and forth on his feet, avoiding eye contact.  
"What's wrong? Have you never put up a tent before?" Dean paused, looking curiously up at his face.  
Cas slowly shook his head, as if embarrassed, "I've never really been camping."  
"Well that explains a lot. Don't sweat it Cas, it's a little early to start a fire anyway, I'll give you a hand."  
He smiled, relieved. They made a good team.  
"Dean, are you sure this is right?" Cas tilted his head and squinted at their abomination of a tent.  
Dean scratched the back of his head, perplexed, "I mean it's a little lopsided but..." He sighed, "You're right. How 'bout we take a break, I'll go collect some firewood, and maybe you can dig out those instructions, yeah?"  
Cas nodded, "Sounds like a plan."  
Dean leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading towards the trees. Cas smiled to himself as he sat cross-legged in the grass, searching through their stuff for a way to fix the wannabe shelter.

* * *

 

"It looks beautiful. You did good Cas." Dean patted him on the back as they admired the almost-perfect tent.  
"Thank you, the fire you made is also lovely." He acknowledged the flickering flames behind them.  
A sudden rustling came from the bushes. Dean tightened a grip on Cas's shoulder protectively as several pebbles flew past them.  
"What the hell?" Dean pushed Cas toward their tent, hoping for cover.  
Then a large, ominous figure emerged from the woods with a growl. The growl then turned to a roar and then a laugh as Sam revealed himself in the firelight. The also laughing Gabriel followed closely behind.  
Cas chuckled, realizing it wasn't a threat, "You guys really got us."  
"You two should've seen the look on your faces, phew, classic." Gabriel sat down on a log by the campfire, "Now, who's ready for marshmallows?"  
Dean rolled his eyes and shoved his brother in annoyance, "Bitch."  
"Jerk," Sam replied jokingly.  
Castiel didn't expect the autumn night to bring such chill. But between Dean and the firelight he warmed up in no time.  
"Cozy?" Gabriel teased with a raised eyebrow.  
Cas's cheeks further reddened as he nodded yes.  
Flames licked their marshmallows with assistance of a cool breeze. Dean was preparing The Perfect S'more, Gabriel was stuffing his face with marshmallows when no one was watching, Cas was trying to blow out his own which had gone up in flames, and Sam was trying to shoo moths and other bugs away so they wouldn't get barbecued. The two couples cozied up to one another by the campfire, simply enjoying each other's company and the toasty fire.  
"Hey Cas, I bet without the fire we could see a boatload of stars." Dean nudged Cas gently.  
Castiel nodded, seemingly lost in Dean's face, "Although I greatly enjoy gazing up at the night sky, I much prefer counting your freckles."  
A deep blush and two simultaneous groans emerged then.  
"Gross guys! Keep it in your pants." Gabriel complained.  
"Come on, it's kind of cute..." Sam smiled wickedly, he always knew they were in love.  
After some more blushing and eye rolling, Dean showed Cas the way of The S'more.  
"Mmph, good stuff," Dean mumbled through his full mouth.  
But Cas was new to this, "It's very...gooey."  
The men laughed as they saw what a mess Castiel became.  
Dean smiled, trying to get Cas to lick the chocolate from the side of his mouth.  
"If you don't I will." He mildly threatened.  
Sam had had enough, "Aw man-get a room!" But Dean just laughed.  
The fun continued but the food was running low.  
"Who ate all the marshmallows?!" Sam turned to Gabriel knowingly.  
The sticky evidence was still present on his face, "Guilty." He grinned, not guilty at all.  
Soon the Moose and his Dwarf disappeared into the night, supposedly going to sleep. But Dean knew better.  
He kissed Cas's forehead as they nuzzled by the fire.  
Cas looked up at him with a lazy smile, "I like s'mores."  
"I'm glad," Dean replied.  
Cas booped his nose, "But I like you better."  
Dean closed his eyes and shook his head, grinning.  
"I like you too."

The echo of laughter was heard in the distance, along with crickets chirping and a slow wind.  
Castiel snuggled close to Dean in their tent, his brow furrowed once more.  
"What if there's a bear attack? I hear a brown bear's claw can grow up to 10 centimeters long, that could be a very painful encounter." Dean held back a chuckle.  
"I don't think we're gonna run into any bears, just go to sleep."  
Cas wasn't having it, "But what if-"  
"Cas, I promise if anything happens, I'll protect you." He wrapped an arm firmly around Cas's waist, letting him burrow further into his chest until all he could smell was Dean.  
His sleepiness was apparent, because then he did something unheard of by any Winchester.  
"I love you Dean," he mumbled, drifting into a blissful sleep.  
Dean rested his forehead gently against Castiel's, whispering, "I love you too, buddy."


End file.
